Merry Christmas Danny!
by Aliko Kinav
Summary: Sam is pregnant and alone at home. Danny is overseas for some work. Will he return home in time?  SamxDanny , ValeriexTucker


_**Author's Note:**_

_**My first Danny Phantom Fanfic. So, if you love it or hate it, please tell me. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. :D  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Merry Christmas Danny_**

It has been snowing heavily for the past three days. I miss him. "You miss _him_ too, baby?" I murmur as I rubbed my growing tummy. It has been three weeks since I last saw him.

I made some hot chocolate for myself and headed to the living room. I settled down into his favourite armchair. I tuck my hair behind my ears as I switch on the television. The news is on. It seems that heavy snow storms have caused all flights to Amity Park to be cancelled. I sigh. Again.

The doorbell rang, forcing me out of my stupor. I head towards the door slowly. I opened the door hoping against hope that it was him. Alas, the fates are against me. As usual. It was … "Hey Sam, how have you been?" Tucker said. Yes, it was my one of my best friends Tucker. He entered the house, followed by his wife Valerie, who was carrying a red bag. Valerie smiled and greeted me, then headed to the kitchen, while we headed over to the living room. Tucker kept trying to help me to the living room, but I gave him a few death glares and soon he stopped.

"What are you doing alone in this house on Christmas Eve, Sam? You saw the news?" Tucker continued as I remained silent, staring at the wall. I nodded slowly, reluctantly. "He won't be able to make it by Christmas. Stop torturing yourself like this. Come over to my house. _He_ wouldn't want you to be alone on this day. Val won't mind. Would you Val?" He asked a bit louder. "She stuck her head out of the kitchen and said, "Of course not! Sam is family! I would love it if you came over." Then she went back in. She always tries to come over and help out. Nowadays, I get really tired very easily, due to this pregnancy thing.

Tucker stays next door. He wants me to stay there. Tucker says that if _he_ came back, _he_ would know where to find me. But … I promised I would wait for _him_. Right here, in this house. And _he_ promised … _he_ promised that _he_ would be back for Christmas. "I am not leaving Tucker. And that's final. You can't force me to move anywhere." Tucker gave a short laugh and hugged me. Well, he tried to, but my big tummy stopped him. "I knew you would say that, so we are staying over, tonight. We will use the guest room." Tucker said resolutely, leaving no room for my protests.

I sighed, and then smiled a small smile at him before getting up to head to the dining table. As I had suspected, Valerie had been preparing a sumptuous feast. A turkey was in the middle of the table. It was a small turkey though. We tucked in and the food was great, as always. I never got the hang of cooking so many dishes so well. But that never bothered _him_. _He_ was always pleased, and praised my cooking, no matter how it tasted. I smiled as I reminisced. I came back to the present moment as I heard Tucker complimenting Valerie. I joined in happily, agreeing full heartedly with Tucker, Val's cooking is the best.

We sat in the cosy living room, watching Christmas movies. I sat in his armchair while Valerie and Tucker were in the love seat. I stared at the Christmas tree in the corner lit in red, blue yellow and green. They were flashing in a pattern. The commercial was still on and the couple were having a silent conversation. The commercials ended, and the movie was back on. It was an animated movie, Polar Express. It was one of my favourites, no matter how many times I watched it.

* * *

I opened my eyes all of a sudden. Santa Claus 3 was being shown on the television now. I got up out of my chair and headed towards the television set, intending to switch off the television set and get some sleep. That was when I heard some noise coming from the kitchen. I was seriously freaked out! It must be a robber! I looked around, and spotted a bat. I took it and stealthily, well I tried to be stealthy, headed to the kitchen. The noise stopped.

The thief must have heard me. I waited outside the kitchen, poised to hit him when he left the kitchen. It was tiring, and in my pregnant condition, I felt the need to sit down. I loosely held the bat, and walked towards a nearby chair. I was exhausted.

All of a sudden, I felt someone nearing me. I held up the bat and, "Don't come any closer, or I will hit you." I said. Even I could hear the panic and fear in my voice. I held the bat tightly in front of my body.

All of a sudden, the lights all came on. I squinted, my eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the lighted room. The first thing I saw was a figure bending forward towards me. As my eyes began to focus, I saw blue eyes. As blue as … "Danny! You are back!" I screamed in surprise and pleasure, as I hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas Sammy!" He said softly near my ear, as he hugged me back. His breath tickled my ear. I just smiled and I was tearing up! I tried to hide my tears, but Danny seemed to realise and shifted so that my face was buried into his shirt.

I don't like to show people my tears. Danny knew that. He just hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear. "It's ok. I'm back darling. I love you, Sammy" He said it over and over again, hoping to appease me. I leaned out of his embrace and punched him. Hard. He deserved that. He winced, as he rubbed his arm, still smiling goofily. I gave him a watery smile and said, "Welcome home and … Merry Christmas Danny"


End file.
